Destellos de Navidad
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Oneshot. Amor... ¿a primera vista? algo difícil de creer cuando se trata de Asmita de Virgo al saber de su condición, pero descubre sentimientos y pasiones que nunca había experimentado. Despiertan gracias a una amiga de Agasha, Sapphira, que dice que si no nieva no será un buen inicio a las vísperas de Navidad.


**Ya sé que debería de estar actualizando mi fic "Más fácil llegar al sol" pero a mi musa se le ocurrió escaparse temporalmente de ahí y hacer relajo en otros, por eso traje este one-shot producto de sus locuras xD.**

 **Estoy pensando en hacer una serie de one-shots con los caballeritos dorados de TLC como si fuera un especial navideño, también quería hacer con los actuales pero serían demasiados, a parte de que me dieron muchas ganas de escribir sobres los de TLC. Quizás no escriba de todos pero el plan es de que todos salgan. Soy estupidamente cursi y a veces me da por ponerle algo de picante así que ya se imaginarán lo jodida que puedo estar xD.**

 **Bueno, los dejaré leer a gusto :3**

 **Disclaimer: Los pesonajes de TLC no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Ligero lime. Tome sus precauciones. No sea grosero/a.**

* * *

 **Destellos de Navidad**

Rodorio estaba comenzando a vestirse de Navidad. Ya era época decembrina y los adornos típicos de esas fechas ya no podían pasar desapercibidos. Algunos pinos y medianos veleros de madera que construían los carpinteros para que luego los pueblerinos adornaran con luces y otros adornos navideños decoraban el centro del alegre pueblo.

-Todo está quedando muy bonito, ¿no lo crees Sapphira?- hablaba animadamente la joven Agasha mientras acomodaba unas nochebuenas alrededor de uno de los veleros de madera.

-Si no nieva, no será Navidad para mí- hacía un berrinche aquella joven que tenía la misma edad de Agasha. Sus cabellos negros le llegaban a los hombros y poseía unos ojos ámbar.

-No seas impaciente- le sonrió intentando no reírse ante el gesto de su amiga.

Iniciaron una conversación del porque no podía ser posible que ya estando en diciembre a casi dos semanas de la tan esperada fiesta aun no cayera ni un solo copo de nieve, hasta que una voz masculina interrumpió la discusión.

-Buenos días señoritas- situado a un metro de ellas, saludaba con su característico tono de voz, serio pero a la vez amable.

-¡Buenos días Sr. Albafica!- respondieron al unísono. La castaña no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran ante la llegada del santo de Piscis.

-¿Tocó guardia ahora?- habló Sapphira al saber que su amiga no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Así es. Por cierto, está quedando bonito ese arreglo de nochebuenas, ¿lo hicieron ustedes dos?- preguntó curioso clavando la mirada en las flores rojas.

-Claro que no, fue Agasha- contestó alegremente volteando a ver a la castaña que aún seguía estática- di algo- le habló entre dientes golpeándole levemente un costado con el codo logrando sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-S-sí- contestó con gran nerviosismo sin poder evitar que todo su rostro se pusiera como un tomate- ¿le gusta Sr. Albafica?- se reprendía interiormente por escucharse tan tonta ante aquel caballero.

-Es precioso Agasha- regresó su mirada cobalto para esta vez, posarse sobre las esmeraldas de la joven- tienes talento.

-Gr-gracias- juraría que por un momento las piernas le iban a fallar.

-Tengo que volver a la guardia, tengan cuidado- se despidió el peli celeste no sin antes regalarle otra mirada a la pobre mujer que ahora era un nudo de nervios.

Después de que el santo ya se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, Agasha seguía estando en la luna y no pasó para nada desapercibido para Sapphira. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó Sapphira?- volteó bruscamente encontrándose con esos ojos ámbar.

-Así que te gusta el Sr. Albafica- la peli negra se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con picardía.

-Bueno… yo…- la castaña quería decirle que eran ideas de ella, pero sería inútil ya que ambas eran amigas desde la infancia y se conocían perfectamente bien.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó emocionada comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la oji verde- ¡A Agasha le gusta el Sr…!

-¡Cállate!- logró cubrirle la boca con una mano antes de mencionar aquel nombre. No quería imaginarse el escándalo que provocaría si todo Rodorio se llegara a enterar- vas a meter en problemas al Sr. Albafica- reprendía.

-Lo siento Agasha- se disculpó soltándose del agarre de su amiga- pero es que ya me estoy imaginando a ti junto a ese caballero- esbozó una sonrisa soñadora para luego cambiar drásticamente su semblante a uno fingiendo molestia- ¿y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

-Es que…- se rascó la nuca en señal de que estaba sumamente nerviosa- quería estar segura si no se trataba de admiración o algo.

-Pero si te gusta ¿verdad?- dibujó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si…- respondió tímidamente haciendo que Sapphira gritara de emoción- pero…- el semblante de Agasha se entristeció logrando que su amiga se preocupara- por más que quisiera… lo nuestro nunca podría ser…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solamente fíjate Sapphira- tomó asiento cruzando las piernas en el empedrado suelo- él es un caballero y yo una simple mortal, a parte…- colocó sus codos en ambas piernas y descansó su cabeza sobre ambas manos- por la sangre envenenada que corre por sus venas no me deja acercarme a él- su tono era triste.

-Puede que eso sea cierto- la peli negra miraba atentamente a Agasha- pero si te fijas, las veces que lo miramos te saluda a ti y solamente a otros si están contigo, a parte, solo a ti te mira- explicó animadamente.

Agasha sólo suspiró.

-Ya tienes que llevar las flores al Patriarca y a la Srta. Athena- avisó Sapphira.

-¡Es verdad!- la oji verde lo había olvidado.

-¿Entonces qué esperas?- le extendió una mano la cual su amiga tomó alegremente y se fueron juntas al puesto de flores.

Sobre una mesa de madera, se encontraba una canasta tupida de nochebuenas hermosas. Agasha las tomó para luego ir presurosamente al santuario a dejar el pedido.

-Oye Agasha- llamó la de orbes ámbar.

-¿Sucede algo Sapphira?- indagó curiosa.

-Hace tiempo que quiero ver como es el santuario por dentro y me gustaría acompañarte en esta ocasión.

-No lo sé, no creo que te dejen pasar a ti porque tendría que haberle avisado al Patriarca que llevaría acompañante.

-Ándale amiga, sólo esta vez ¿siiiii?- la peli negra se comportaba como niña suplicándole a su mamá que le comprara el dulce que tanto quería. Agasha dudaba un poco pero sabía que si no accedía, ella le estaría reclamando de por vida.

-De acuerdo Sapphira- contestó resignada recibiendo por respuesta un potente "yuju" por parte de ella- pero si no te dejan pasar no empieces con berrinches, que te lo dije- advirtió autoritaria.

La joven se lo agradeció miles de veces y emprendieron el camino al santuario. Hablaban animadamente durante el trayecto, había veces que Agasha quería arrancarle la cabeza a su amiga porque no dejaba de decirle que "vería a su amado Albafica para darle un beso de lengüita". A veces podía llegar a ponerse un tanto irritable.

Al llegar a la entrada del santuario, la florista pidió permiso a los guardias de dejar entrar a su acompañante y para su buena o mala suerte, se lo permitieron haciendo que la joven liberara un grito de emoción y Agasha mirara con algo de pena a los guardias.

Cruzaban las casas una a una saludando amigablemente a sus guardianes. La castaña agradecía internamente que Sapphira se supiera comportar.

Al llegar a la sexta casa, rara vez Agasha saludaba a Asmita porque este siempre se encontraba meditando y prefería no molestar. El santo regularmente era el que saludaba cuando no se encontraba realizando ese ejercicio y ese no era uno de esos días. Cuando comenzaron a cruzar, Sapphira no pudo evitar en observar con detenimiento a aquel rubio que estaba concentrado meditando. Hasta podía sentir ese fuerte cosmos que desprendía de sus ser.

El resto de la trayectoria, por primera vez, la peli negra se había quedado callada sin que ni un sonido escapara de sus labios. Llegaron con el Patriarca, y agradecido por las flores, no vio problema alguno en que Sapphira volviera a acompañar a la florista de vez en cuando.

Volvieron a pasar por el templo de Virgo, y el caballero aún seguía en la misma posición. Aquel par de orbes ambarinos se posaron en la larga cabellera dorada del santo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó algo preocupada la florista después de estar lejos del santuario. Que su amiga se hubiera quedado callada por casi una hora era de preocuparse.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Nada!- sonrió torpemente.

Agasha solamente abrió los ojos como platos, extrañada de la reacción de la peli negra.

Estuvieron juntas toda la tarde hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que la puesta de sol comenzó a colorearse en el cielo y ambas jóvenes decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas. La temperatura ya comenzaba a descender.

-¿Qué tal te fue ahora en el santuario, hija? ¿No hubo problema con que Sapphira te acompañara?- preguntó curioso el padre de Agasha.

-Para nada papá- contestó animadamente mientras se llevaba un bocado de un delicioso pan a la boca. Era hora de la cena y nada como un pan dulce, una taza de chocolate caliente y la chimenea encendida para apaciguar el frio- sólo que después se puso rara- Agasha se puso pensativa.

-¿Cómo rara?- el mayor moría de curiosidad.

-Ella nunca para de hablar, y cuando pasamos por el templo de Asmita, el resto del camino parecía como si le hubieran quitado el sentido del gusto. Pienso que ese caballero algo le hizo- llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla.

-Quizás se sorprendió del gran poder que emana Asmita, tú también estabas muy sorprendida la primera vez que lo conociste- explicó sonriente.

-Tienes razón papá- habló animadamente- debe estar sorprendida y no la culpo.

Y así, ambos continuaron con la cena y una agradable plática.

Sapphira estaba cubierta hasta las narices por una delgada sábana blanca y una cálida cobija. Ya habían pasado dos horas y no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, aquella imagen del santo del sexto templo se había quedado impresa en su mente y le estaba trayendo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Esa larga cabellera como si fuera una cascada de oro, facciones tan perfectas como si de un dios se tratara y no podía dudar en que poseía un cuerpo bien trabajado gracias a arduos entrenamientos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo olvidar una imagen así? Pero solamente un " _me impresionó porque es fuerte, sólo eso"_ se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la peli negra. Ya se le pasaría al día siguiente.

-Pero que cara traes Sapphira- soltó sin ni un tacto la florista al observar las ojeras de su amiga.

-Fue una noche horrible- se quejó liberando un gran bostezo.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-Pues…- la de orbes ámbar no pretendía decirle que la causa de su insomnio era culpa del santo de Virgo, pues, estaba convencida que ya no sería un problema al salir el sol, pero la cosa no fue así. ¿Cómo puede causar tantos estragos alguien de quien cuyo nombre no sabes?- algo así.- respondió con disimulo.

Agasha tomó un arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas para llevárselas al Patriarca. No podía negar que aquellas flores le recordaban a su adorado caballero.

-¿Irás al santuario?

-Sí. Espero que al patriarca y a la Srta. Athena les guste.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- soltó inconscientemente.

-Supongo que sí- contestó Agasha con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

Sapphira de verdad planeaba volver, antes de encontrarse con su amiga, se puso un vestido celeste que apenas llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y lo adornaba un listón verde al rededor de su estrecha cintura. Se recogió su corto cabello en una media cola y puso un poco de brillo en sus labios que apenas se alcanzaba a notar. Luego de diez segundos, cayó en cuenta que se estaba arreglando ¿pero para qué? Solamente tenía que acompañar a la florista a dejar las flores, o eso se hacía creer…

Y así, caminaban hablando de lo bonito que estaba Rodorio y volviendo a tocar el tema de que no sería una buena Navidad sin nieve haciendo que la florista no evitara en soltar una risa ante los berrinches de su mejor amiga. Al llegar al santuario, comenzaron a ascender por las largas escaleras de piedra saludando a los respectivos guardianes como era de costumbre.

Entre más se acercaban al templo de Virgo, Sapphira podía sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse. Al salir de la casa de Leo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su lugar.

- _Sapphira ¿Qué sucede contigo?-_ se reprendía mentalmente.

Al estar a unos cuantos escalones de la casa de Virgo, una voz llamó la atención de la oji verde.

-Agasha, me quedaré un rato aquí- habló la peli negra.

-¿Y eso?- la florista estaba desconcertada por la petición de su amiga.

-Tengo ganas de apreciar el paisaje, hace mucho que no le pongo atención.- por dentro, estaba deseosa que la florista lo creyera. Odiaba tener que mentirle, pero ocupaba averiguar algo.

-No te vayas a ir a otro lado, puedes meterte en problemas- le advirtió severamente y reanudó su caminata no muy convencida de dejarla ahí, pero decidió confiar en su palabra.

Sapphira esperó casi diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Agasha hubiese cruzado aquel templo. Comenzó a subir torpemente las escaleras restantes y cada peldaño que subía, sentía un ligero temblor en las rodillas. " _Si lo vuelvo a mirar, de seguro podré volver a dormir y dejar de sentir estas sensaciones raras"_ pensaba.

Daba pasos queditos sin hacer ruido fijándose muy bien en donde se encontraría al "culpable" de no haberla dejado dormir. Siguió avanzando hasta que lo divisó meditando en medio de la gran sala. Sapphira corrió sin hacer ruido, y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una columna de mármol de color blanco. Asomó tímidamente su cabeza para poder observar con detenimiento a ese hombre. Estaba en posición de loto y sus cabellos rubios esparcidos por la gran energía que proyectaba. Lo miraba tan sereno. Tan relajado.

-Agasha ya pasó por aquí hace rato- habló Asmita haciendo que la peli negra abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos ámbar. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de su presencia?

-Es que me perdí- mintió Sapphira saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Estás segura?- Asmita no estaba completamente convencido de la respuesta de la joven, podía ser todo, pero no era tonto.

Por su parte, Sapphira quería salir corriendo de ahí pero sus piernas se lo impedían. No podía decirle " _necesitaba verte, siento como el corazón se me sale desde ayer que te miré",_ sonaría demasiado extraño, al menos así lo pensaba la joven que no sabía que hacer. Las manos le comenzaban a sudar. Estaría en graves problemas si no respondía algo coherente.

-Soy algo distraída y al observar el bello paisaje que se ve desde aquí, me separé de ella- rogaba a todos los dioses que esta vez le creyera.

-Agasha no hubiera dejado a alguien atrás- respondió tranquilamente el rubio.

Sapphira estaba perdida.

-Le juro que no vengo a hacerle daño o a husmearlo, solamente curioseaba por aquí- soltó desesperadamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza con una vergüenza enorme. Deseaba que se la tragara la tierra por el gran ridículo que estaba haciendo.

Asmita sonrió ante la acción de la joven. Su actitud era enternecedora

-¿Cómo te llamas?- indagó el rubio.

-Sapphira- contestó de inmediato.

-Qué lindo nombre.

La joven se ruborizó bruscamente. Agradecía enormemente que el santo mantuviera sus ojos cerrados, de seguro su cabeza explotaría formando un geiser de sangre si aquel hombre se percatara de su sonrojo.

-¿Por qué te escondías detrás de esa columna?- preguntó serenamente.

-¿Eh?- la oji ambarina se desconcertó- disculpe, pero… ¿cómo supo en donde me encontraba si no ha abierto los ojos?- preguntó incrédula.

-No es necesario que abra los ojos para ver.

La joven arqueó una ceja y no paraba de pensar que aquel bello hombre estaba completamente loco. Podía ser un santo de Athena pero al parecer tenía unas ideas muy extrañas. Sapphira, decidida, comenzó a acercarse con gran sigilo hacia Asmita y después de quedar a escasos centímetros frente a él, comenzó a mover ligeramente una de su manos de un lado a otro cerca de ese tranquilo rostro.

-Es inútil que hagas eso- dijo Asmita, haciendo que la joven diera un paso atrás.

Ella estaba completamente convencida que aquel caballero se estaba haciendo el interesante o que seguramente sufría de algún problema mental, así que decidió intentar algo.

-Oye…- se sonrojó un poco ante lo que le iba a preguntar- más tarde iré a una fiesta y pues… ¿crees que me veo linda?- jugueteaba nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos.

-Me gustaría darte una respuesta, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- la peli negra indagó extrañada- solamente tienes que abrir tus ojos.

-Sapphira, soy ciego.

Ahora sí, aquella jovencita no sabía que decir, se sentía completamente tonta. Pensaba que Asmita le respondería molesto pero su tono de voz era tan sereno sin muestra de enojo o algún tipo de incomodidad pero no descartaba que seguramente la correría de su templo.

-Lo siento… yo no…

-No te preocupes, no lo sabías- intentó apaciguar el nerviosismo de la oji ambarina con sus palabras.

-Lamento mucho si lo incomodé Sr. Caballero- inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpas cerrando fuertemente ambos ojos.

-No necesitas pedirme disculpas- sonrió- por cierto, no te dije como me llamaba, mi nombre es Asmita. Asmita de Virgo.

-Ahora usted tiene que pedirme disculpas- bromeó Sapphira divertida mientras volvía a ponerse derecha y posaba su miraba en aquel hombre, ambos sonriéndose.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando Asmita se puso de pie haciendo que Sapphira diera otro paso hacia atrás creyendo que se había equivocado en algo. Pensó que si guardaba algo de distancia le daría tiempo de correr en caso de que el santo de Virgo fuera a atacarla pero como se trataba de un caballero dorado, era bastante obvio que saldría volando con alguna de sus técnicas.

-Estoy privado de la vista, pero el resto de mis sentidos están completamente desarrollados. Tal vez no pueda saber cómo son las personas pero si puedo sentir sus emociones, ya sea su dolor, felicidad, deseos de proteger a otros…- Sapphira lo escuchaba con gran atención- pero me gustaría saber cómo eres.

-Bueno…- desvió la mirada a un lado- tengo cabello corto negro, mido como 1.65…- sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse por la forma en como fue callada sin esperárselo. Una de las manos de Asmita de había posado en una de las mejillas de Sapphira.

El rubio puso su otra mano en la otra mejilla de la joven y la acarició con delicadeza con su pulgar sintiendo el suave calor por aquel sonrojo. Los dedos de la otra mano se situaron en la frente de la pelinegra iniciando un lento recorrido. Se topó con una de las delgadas cejas negras y usó su otra mano para situarse en la ceja gemela; las delineó con suavidad. Luego, sus dedos siguieron bajando hasta toparse con los párpados de la jovencita que anteriormente había cerrado al sentir que el tacto iba a pasar por sus ojos. Eran un par de ojos grandes y redondos. Bajó su mano derecha de nuevo en aquella suave mejilla y usando el índice de la otra mano, siguió bajando hasta toparse con una pequeña nariz la cual recorrió finamente produciendo el dibujo de una apenas notoria sonrisa en el rostro de Asmita. Por último para finalizar el recorrido, el fino dedo índice del caballero se topó con unos delgados y suaves labios. Pasó lentamente el dedo sobre el labio superior y bajó hasta el labio inferior. Al ir pasando, sin querer, abrió un poco aquellos finos labios sintiendo como el aliento de Sapphira rosaba le piel de su mano. Sin poder evitarlo, el corazón del santo de Virgo comenzaba a latir más y más rápido y a sentir emociones completamente desconocidas para él.

El rubio se alejó bruscamente dando un par de pasos hacia atrás haciendo que Sapphira abriera los ojos consternadamente. Asmita estaba tan distraído que no sintió la presencia de Agasha quien había alcanzado a ver lo que estaba pasando quedando completamente pasmada, pero intentó sonar lo más natural posible.

-Ya dejé las flores Sapphira, es hora de regresar- habló la florista intentando disimular su sorpresa.

-De acuerdo amiga- respondió automáticamente y giró rápido sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

-Hasta luego Sr. Asmita- se despidió la florista con un movimiento de mano.

-Hasta luego jovencita- respondió el caballero retomando su posición de loto para volver a meditar. Ocupaba urgentemente calmar aquellos remolinos internos que se habían comenzado a formar.

El par de jóvenes descendían por las escaleras sin dirigirse la palabra, al menos no ahí en ese lugar. Luego de haber salido del santuario y estar a una prudente distancia, llegó la hora de atacar.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando entre tu y Asmita?!- preguntaba incrédula la castaña quien clavó sus orbes esmeralda en su amiga.

-Quería saber como era yo…- contestó nerviosa con la mirada baja, mejillas sonrosadas y sus dedos girando en círculos entre ellos.

-¡¿QUE COSA?!- exclamó Agasha deteniendo su andar haciendo que Sapphira hiciera lo mismo volteándola a ver.

-Bueno, el notó mi presencia y quería saber quien se encontraba cerca de su templo- intentó justificarse. Se le hacía casi imposible mantenerle la mirada a Agasha. La castaña sabía perfectamente que no le estaba diciendo la verdad del todo.

-Se me hace extraño, Asmita no suele ser muy sociable- la oji verde volvió a caminar junto con Sapphira- quizás…- miró al cielo pensativa.

-¿Quizás qué?- preguntó curiosamente.

En eso, Agasha miró rápidamente a Sapphira y le sonrió con picardía.

-No me digas que te gustó Asmita- habló socarronamente subiendo y bajando rápidamente ambas cejas.

-¡¿QU-QUE?!- el rostro níveo de la peli negra se coloreó carmesí- ¡NO!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

-Sí, claro- la sonrisa burlona de Agasha se amplió mucho más. De verdad estaba disfrutando ese momento.

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!- se defendía completamente exaltada.

-Como se notó tanto- hizo énfasis en esa última palabra- que dejaste que tocara románticamente toda tu cara.

Fue una escena muy divertida. Disfrutaba ver la cara súper enrojecida como tomate de Sapphira y sus intentos de negación.

Era la media noche y en el santuario había cierto caballero dorado que, sorprendentemente, no podía concentrarse en su meditación ni mucho menos conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba de pie a la entrada de su templo sintiendo la brisa fresca jugueteando con sus largos cabellos dorados. Su mente se había desordenado por completo. No podía dejar de recordar el tacto de cada uno de los rasgos de aquella joven, definitivamente estaba seguro que era linda y le causaba ternura recordar él calor de sus mejillas. Estaba completamente seguro que se había sonrojado, pero lo que más lo traía dando vueltas, eran aquellos delgados labios que no quería dejar de tocar, hasta hubo un punto en que si no se detenía, su cuerpo iba a comenzar a mandarse solo y unir sus labios con los de ella sin razón alguna. No la había alejado solamente por la presencia de Agasha, sino que no quería llegar a eso, se vería bastante mal y aquella jovencita quedaría con un mal recuerdo de él acusándolo de miles de cosas que podría ser. Pero por el amor de Athena ¿Cómo iba a estar pensando en eso si apenas sabía su nombre? Y otra cosa: ¿Por qué razón lo haría?

Asmita sacudió la cabeza negativamente alejando ese tipo de pensamientos e intentaba enfocarse en regresar a meditar y a fortalecer su cosmos pero simplemente no podía. Se adentró de nuevo a su templo y llegó hasta el centro de la gran sala para relajarse un rato pero en vez de eso, comenzó a caminar en círculos. Cualquiera que lo viera le daría un síncope al mirar al calmado santo de Virgo en ese estado y más por no encontrarse meditando como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

El rubio perdería la cabeza si no descubría que era lo que le pasaba. Él había alcanzado la iluminación, se podría decir que sabía absolutamente todo, era el hombre más cercano a Dios, pero aún teniendo todas esas cualidades no dejaba de ser un simple ser humano con dudas y por lo que estaba pasando por esos momentos definitivamente no le encontraba explicación. Ya hablaría con el Patriarca Sage en la mañana.

Sapphira se encontraba de nuevo dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y esta vez era mucho peor. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese hombre con quien sintió como su corazón comenzaba a volverse loco sin razón alguna. Pero lo que era aún más peor, era que su amiga Agasha estuviera en lo correcto y se estuviera enamorando de Virgo.

-Si, como no- se dijo para sí misma no muy convencida- ¿Cómo podría interesarse en mí, sabiendo lo insignificante que puedo ser?- musitó con tristeza antes de cerrar sus orbes ámbar e intentar dormir.

Muy tempano, aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana, Asmita portó su armadura y comenzó a subir rumbo a los aposentos del Patriarca. Agradecía mentalmente que sus compañeros aun siguieran durmiendo, quería evitar las molestas preguntas "¿pero qué haces fuera de tu templo?" que seguramente le iban a hacer. No era antipático con sus camaradas, pero siempre prefería mantener distancia con ellos y no relacionarse mucho ya que de ser así, lo más probable es que se la llevaran en su casa interrumpiéndolo en su meditación. Ya sabía del caso del tremendo de Kardia que no dejaba ni un momento de fastidiar a Degel y lo admiraba por la increíble paciencia que poseía, ya que si fuera él, le hubiera arrebatado todos los sentidos en el primer momento.

Abrió la enorme puerta de madera sorprendiendo a Sage y a Sasha, la reencarnación de Athena, por su inesperada visita. Caminó por la larga alfombra roja y al estar a una distancia prudente, se arrodilló apoyando solo una de sus rodillas en el suelo y quitándose el casco manteniéndolo a un costado sin dejar de sujetarlo, todo aquello, en señal de respeto.

-Patriarca- llamó con su característica tranquilidad.

-Asmita ¿Qué te tiene tan intranquilo como para venir aquí?- indagaba curioso el viejo Patriarca.

-Algo me tiene demasiado desconcentrado, incluso puede ser peligroso si a causa de eso no logro concentrar mi cosmos para hacerme más fuerte. No pude dormir casi nada anoche. Quizás se trate de alguna enfermedad.- sí, de verdad Asmita llegó a creer que se estaba enfermando.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?- Sage ahora se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad junto con Sasha que no dejaba de observar al de la sexta casa.

-Ayer conocí a la acompañante de la joven Agasha y desde ese entonces me siento así. Estoy seguro que ella es la culpable de esta enfermedad, si es que lo es.

El Patriarca y Athena sonrieron enternecidos dejando a Asmita confundido al sentir las reacciones de aquel par que en vez de sentirse preocupados o angustiados, se sentían como si miraran a un niño dando sus primeros pasos.

-Asmita- pronunció tiernamente Sasha bajando las escasas escaleras de donde se encontraba el trono del Patriarca situándose frente al santo y poniéndose a su altura tomando su fino rostro entre sus manos y levantando delicadamente su cabeza- no es ni una enfermedad.

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Estoy consciente que no tienes mucho al conocer tus propios sentimientos- Asmita recordó aquella batalla en donde había perdido a Ahimsa, un buen amigo de su infancia- pero eso que sientes es algo muy bello, se llama amor.

Si el santo de Virgo era blanco, ahora estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Pero… yo… ¿Cómo es que puedo ser capaz de sentir eso? Soy un caballero, siempre tengo que estar alerta en caso de que se avecine algún espectro o cualquier otro peligro- ahora lo que sentía era frustración. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Sage miraba divertido y enternecido a la vez aquella escena.

-Pero sigues siendo un ser humano capaz de sentir amor hacia una mujer, tener deseos de protegerla y amarla, besarla en símbolo de amor, dejarte llevar por ese sentimiento- Asmita escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de su diosa. Le llamaba mucho la atención en como le decía con gran fervor aquellas cosas de ese sentimiento, pues sabía a la perfección que Athena tiene la obligación de mantenerse pura y virgen y amar a todos por igual, no solamente a uno. Podía imaginarse lo duro que podía ser porque a pesar de que fuera la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría, no dejaba de ser una humana.

-¿Eso resolvió tu dudad?- esta vez fue el Patriarca quien habló. Athena se levantó y regresó a lado de Sage.

-Sí, su ilustrísima.

-No tienes por qué temerle a ese sentimiento, tú sabrás que hacer. Pero tampoco andes metiendo mano de más a medio mundo como lo hacen Kardia y Manigoldo- sentenció- eso ya no es amor, eso es ser sin vergüenza.

Al santo del sexto templo le había causado gracia en como Sage se expresaba de aquel par, pero aguantó las ganas de reír por respeto a quienes tenía enfrente.

-Gracias por ayudarme, regresaré de nuevo a mi templo- dijo a modo de despedida poniéndose de pie para luego encaminarse hacia la salida y finalmente cruzar las enormes puertas de madera.

-Me da mucho gusto que por fin esté descubriendo ese sentimiento- habló con voz tierna la peli lila.

-Puede ser muy lineal y fiel a sus creencias, pero estoy seguro que manejara su "enfermedad" a la perfección- expresó socarronamente el Patriarca.

El rubio tenía un mar muchísimo más grande en la cabeza: pensar en qué demonios tenía que hacer con aquel sentimiento pero primero tenía que superar un reto más graden. Sacarse a Sapphira de la cabeza. Y eso si no iba a ser fácil.

Sapphira se levantó a las nueve de la mañana con gran pesadez. Su noche había sido mucho más horrible que la anterior. Abrió la puerta de su recámara y un delicioso aroma de _kourabiédes_ invadió sus fosas nasales. Sus papás tenían una panadería y todos los panes y galletas eran hechos en casa.

Media hora después, guardó unas cuantas de esas galletas en una bolsita y salió de su casa a caminar a despejarse. Necesitaba pensar más claramente qué demonios era lo que sentía.

Se internó en el bosque a las afueras de Rodorio, conocía un lugar que amaba ir cuando necesitaba pensar con claridad y agradecía que no era un sitio muy visitado que digamos. Cuando salió del bosque, llegó a una colina poblada de algunos pinos y robles y el suelo estaba cubierto de las hojas de este último. Caminaba con gran tranquilidad buscando el árbol perfecto para acomodarse cuando sentía que el corazón le iba a salir disparado por lo que estaba observando: unos largos cabellos rubios se mecían al compás del viento saliendo de detrás de uno de los troncos de un gran roble. Pensaba en irse de ahí pero quizás era otra persona con los mismos cabellos endemoniadamente hermosos que los de Asmita.

Caminaba con lentitud pero el crujido de las hojas no le ayudaba mucho, pero el santo ya se había percatado de su presencia. Sapphira siguió caminando hasta estar a unos cuantos metros de aquel árbol donde se encontraba aquel hombre en su típica posición de loto.

-Buenos días Sapphira- saludó cortésmente.

-Bue…buenos días- respondió el saludo con voz temblorosa. Ni si quiera la había visto y ya sabía que se trataba de ella.

Caminó lo que quedaba de distancia hasta encontrarse cerca del santo de Virgo, no podía negar que estaba comenzando a sentir de nuevo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y su corazón a latir como caballo salvaje.

-Si gustas puedes tomar asiento junto a mí- invitó el rubio. Se reprendía mentalmente por haber dicho esas palabras sin pensarlo, pero parecía que su corazón era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Quería completar aquella imagen mental de aquella joven.

Sapphira se sentó tímidamente junto a Asmita.

-¿De qué color son tus ojos niña?- soltó de un de repente.

-No soy una niña- contestó haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos perdiendo toda timidez que sentía hace unos segundos atrás- tengo 16 años, y mis ojos son ámbar ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?- su tono de voz cambió a uno curioso.

-Bueno…- Asmita por fin pudo retener esas palabras sin control que se salían solas, no quería crear un conflicto con ella, si terminaba enojada con él, se imaginaba lo peor- simple curiosidad- logró responder.

-Debe ser difícil…- Sapphira se imaginó lo duro que debía ser no poder observar las cosas ni los colores del mundo- ya sabes…- no quería sonar grosera, apenas se estaban conociendo y temía decir algo fuera de lugar.

-No es tan malo, como te dije ayer, mis sentidos están completamente desarrollados permitiéndome percibir cosas que los demás humanos no pueden sentir, pero no te mentiré que a pesar de ser ciego de nacimiento, si me gustaría mirar aunque sea por un momento este mundo que habitamos.

La peli negra se sorprendió de lo que Asmita le contaba. Sentía ganas de darle un pequeño abrazo pero de seguro la miraría como un bicho raro y se alejaría, cosa que le aterraba. En eso, un olor llamó la atención de Virgo.

-¿Qué es ese aroma?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Deben ser mis _kourabiédes-_ respondió mirando la bolsita en donde se encontraban guardadas- mis padres tienen una panadería y en este tiempo suelen hacer estas galletas, ¿quieres una?

-¿No es mucha molestia?- preguntó con algo de pena

-Para nada Asmita, podemos compartirlas. Traje muchas- le sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa que tenía Sapphira emanaba una gran felicidad. Sin duda, Asmita podía sentirlo y de verdad le hubiera gustado presenciar ese gesto junto con aquellos orbes ambarinos que, seguramente estarían entre cerrados a causa de aquella sonrisa. Y escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de ella sin duda causaba que su corazón latiera a la velocidad de la luz

Ambos se dispusieron a degustar aquellas galletitas azucaradas mientras hablaban de cualquier tema, conociéndose entre ellos y riendo en ocasiones. A cualquier caballero sin duda le daría un síncope al mirar a Asmita liberando sonrisas de felicidad y hablando por más de cinco minutos con alguien y más si se trataba de una linda chica.

-¡Asmita! Te acabaste todas las galletas ¡y casi no me dejaste comer a mí!- reclamó la peli negra en forma divertida- no dudo que te gustan mucho los dulces.

-Lamento haberme acabado todas tus galletas- se disculpó algo apenado con un tenue sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas- confieso que soy amante de los dulces. Rara vez llego a comer estando ahí en el santuario. Las pocas veces que los he comido es cuando Degel lleva dulces franceses al regresar de sus misiones y nos convida a todos.

-Entonces yo te estaré dando dulces todos los días, pero no tantos, no te vayas a enfermar- le advirtió Sapphira autoritariamente y cruzándose de brazos. Asmita se limitó a sonreír, volteando en dirección de la peli negra.

Al hacer ese movimiento, la joven se percató que en la comisura de los labios del rubio tenías algunas migajas de aquellas galletas e inconscientemente acercó uno de sus pulgares para removerlas con suavidad. Asmita sintió de inmediato el tacto frio gracias al clima de ese tiempo.

-Estoy ansiosa de que nieve- comentó Sapphira mientras seguía quitando las migajas- me encanta ver nevar, y cuando el sol se asoma solo un poco, los copos brillan como si fueran estrellas cayendo.

El rubio la escuchó con atención intentando imaginar como era la expresión de la oji ambarina en ese momento. Con una de sus manos, tomó la de Sapphira para extenderla en su mejilla y sentir mejor ese tacto haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos ante aquella acción. Luego, Asmita movió la mano de Sapphira hacia sus labios, depositó un beso en la palma y fue bajando hasta llegar a la muñeca. La peli negra comenzaba a estremecerse por el tacto de aquellos labios en su piel y Asmita sentía cada vez más fuerte ese impulso de besarla. Si no se detenía la haría suya ahí mismo.

-Disculpa- el del sexto templo soltó rápidamente la mano de la joven y se puso de pie con brusquedad dispuesto a irse de ahí antes de hacer alguna tontería- tengo que irme- fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a marcharse.

-¡Asmita!- lo llamó temiendo que no se detendría.

Para su suerte, el caballero detuvo su andar. No tenía pensado detenerse pero lo que menos quería era hacerle el más mínimo daño y comenzó a esperar pacientemente lo que la oji ambarina tenía que decir.

-Nos volveremos a ver aquí de nuevo mañana ¿verdad?- preguntó temerosa a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

Asmita lo pensó con detenimiento. Tenía mucho miedo de no poder controlar sus impulsos. Quizás no tenía experiencia, pero seguramente sus instintos lo guiarían y lo que menos quería era lastimar a Sapphira.

-Aquí mismo a la misma hora- contestó sonriente el santo para luego reanudar su marcha dejando a cierta jovencita gritando internamente de emoción.

Y así pasaron cinco días en que ellos se seguían viendo. Sapphira llevaba diferentes tipos de dulces, desde galletas hasta pays que le había enseñado Agasha. Asmita se sentía como un niño viviendo una infancia que nunca pudo tener al degustar aquellos postres que siempre le agradecía a su "copito" que así la había apodado mentalmente.

-¿No hacen intercambios o se dan regalos en el santuario?- preguntó la joven con curiosidad mientras guardaba un par de platos en su canasta.

-La verdad no- contestó seriamente- lo más que hacemos es desearnos una feliz navidad. Algunos realizan posadas improvisadas que es más una excusa para beber que otra cosa y hay otros como yo que preferimos pasar ese día en nuestros templos.

-¿Y por qué no convives con los demás?

-Prefiero no involucrarme tanto con los demás caballeros, prefiero meditar y hacer fuerte mi cosmos, nunca se sabe cuándo pueda llegar algún mal.

Sapphira se quedó pensando. Había olvidado por completo que Asmita era un caballero de Athena, quería decir que siempre estaban expuestos a la muerte, cosa entristeció a la joven.

-No te pongas así, eres muy linda como para que estés triste- soltó sin querer haciendo que se diera cuenta muy tarde sonrojándose bruscamente. Sapphira no pudo evitar liberar una coqueta risita por cómo había quedado el bonito rostro del rubio.

-Creo que me quedó un poco de pastel en la comisura de los labios- se quejó la pelinegra llevando una de sus manos para retirarlo pero la ágil mano de Asmita la detuvo.

-Espera Sapphira, lo haré yo- no sabía si lo que iba a hacer le gustaría a su "copito", o aquel acto sería la mayor idiotez que estaría por cometer en su vida junto con una sonora cachetada que probablemente obtendría.

Entrelazó sus dedos junto con los de la oji ambarina y comenzó a acercarse lentamente cuidado de que su corazón no saliera de su lugar y rogándole a Buda que aquella joven no lo mandara a volar de una patada. La distancia se fue acortando hasta que sus labios tocaron la suave piel de Sapphira que se había empezado a quedar en shok segundos atrás desde que Asmita unió su mano con la de ella.

Besaba la comisura de sus labios borrando aquel rastro de lo que quedaba de aquel pastel de chocolate, pero no pensaba quedarse ahí, al menos su cuerpo no se lo estaba permitiendo. Decidido a arriesgarlo todo. El rubio deslizaba de apoco sus labios hasta que se juntaron con los de la joven como si de una pieza de rompecabezas se tratara. La joven abrió los ojos como platos pero poco a poco se fueron cerrando para disfrutar de aquella caricia que sin duda, para ella, era como si estuviera besando un ángel. Fue un beso sencillo y corto. Asmita se separó esperando por la reacción de Sapphira que no había pronunciado alguna palabra asumiendo que estaba pasmada y confundida.

-Perdóname- habló Virgo.

-Tú también me gustas Asmita- por fin pudo liberar lo que su corazón retenía. Se sentía tan feliz. Tan completa.

El rubio no pudo contenerse, se puso rápidamente de pie ayudando a la joven a levantarse, atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y clavó sus labios con los de ella. Asmita no era un experto en el arte de besar pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía desde el corazón. Movían acompasadamente sus labios lentamente y cuando ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a los besos del otro, la intensidad estaba comenzando a subir. Sapphira estaba abrazada de la amplia espalda del rubio, al principio creía que el metal de la armadura estaría helada pero era tan tibia como una mañana de primavera. Asmita fue introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Sapphira y esta accedió a ser invadida usando igual su lengua para juguetear con la del rubio. Ella no pudo evitar liberar un pequeño gemido ahogado ruborizándose más de lo normal. En cambio, Asmita sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Las ágiles manos del santo recorrían de arriba abajo los costados de la joven grabándose cada una de sus curvas que pese a que no eran muy pronunciadas y no tenía cuerpo de súper modelo, para él era perfecta. También comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, pero nunca fue más allá; primero, porque estaban al aire libre; y segundo, tampoco quería llegar a caricias más intensas tan rápido. Agradecía a todos los dioses por portar su armadura en ese momento. Se separaron para tomar aire, pero el rubio no pudo esperar, acorraló rápidamente a Sapphira en el grueso tronco de aquel roble donde siempre se miraban y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-As…mi…ta…- pronunció la peli negra entre leves gemidos mientras acariciaba la dorada cabellera de su amado.

-Tal vez no pueda verte, pero sé que eres perfecta- le susurró al subir a su oído.

Volvió a apresar los labios de la joven y su cosmos se encendió sin querer por aquella pasión. Emanaba una gran calidez suficiente para apaciguar el frio. En eso, un travieso copo de nieve se posó en la nariz de Sapphira. El frio contacto hizo que deshiciera aquel beso para descubrir que era lo que había caído.

-Un copo de nieve- habló alegremente usando el reflejo de la armadura dorada como espejo- ¡Por fin va a comenzar a nevar!- celebraba dando brincos y gritando varios "yuju" haciendo que Asmita no pudiera contener una sonrisa, apagando su cosmos, al sentir la felicidad infinita de Sapphira.

La oji ambarina se paró al borde de la colina observando con detenimiento los ampos cayendo lentamente y para hacer mejor el espectáculo, varios rayos de sol se colaban de entre las nubes golpeando los ampos dándole ese toque que tanto amaba Sapphira.

-¿Cómo se ve el paisaje?- indagó el santo quien se acercó a lado de la fémina.

-Es bellísimo- expresó con gran emoción en su tono de voz, tomando inconscientemente la mano del caballero quien no negó en aceptar el gesto- _Asmita, de verdad me gustaría que pudieras mirar esos destellos aunque sea sólo una vez._

-Qué bonito brillan- soltó tranquilamente llamando la atención de Sapphira quien giró rápidamente sus orbes clavándolas en el rostro del hombre para llevarse la gran sorpresa que estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos por primera vez frente a ella revelando unos orbes azules cristalinos.

-¡Asmita! ¿Pero cómo…?- la joven estaba tan anonadada que no pudo terminar lo que tenía que decir.

-Qué hermosos son los brillos de Navidad.

Virgo sentía el corazón regocijante, pudo distinguir aquellos copos brillantes por varios segundos antes de que su vista volviera a cegarse y cerrar de nuevo sus ojos.

-Parece como si hubiera sido obra de los dioses permitirme mirar por unos segundos. Tienes razón, de verdad son bellos.- liberó un suspiro.

Sapphira se aferró suavemente al brazo de Asmita y este, usando la mano que le quedaba libre, la tomó del mentón y depositó otro tierno beso en sus labios.

- _Esto es algo nuevo para mí. Mi cuerpo se manda por su cuenta y tengo miedo de hacer algo que tú no quieras, pero es que no puedo resistirme a ti.-_ pensaba con preocupación el santo, pero no quería arruinar ese bonito momento.

Como a medio kilómetro de ahí, tendidos de panza sobre las hojas, se encontraban dos caballeros dorados con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos que habían observado la candente escena de su compañero de armas. Tenían la mente bloqueada, no podían asimilar todo lo que habían presenciado.

-Manigoldo, parece que nuestro Virgo no salió tan virgen- comentó completamente perplejo mirando a la pareja.

-Ni una palabra de esto Kardia, si Asmita se llega a enterar no va a dudar en quitarnos todos los sentidos- habló el cangrejo que con tan sólo imaginarlo, se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Ya habían pasado dos días de aquel encuentro. La nieve seguía cayendo obligando a todos a arroparse lo mejor que podían. Sapphira acompañó a Agasha al santuario al dejar adornos florales al Patriarca y ya estaba comenzando a adoptar esa costumbre de quedarse en la casa de Virgo a acompañar a su amado caballero en lo que su amiga regresaba. Cuando le contó a la castaña sobre el inicio de su relación con Asmita, quedó pasmada por unos segundo para luego liberar un potente grito de emoción tirando todas las flores por los aires. Algunas personas hasta pensaron que algo le había sucedido.

-Por favor Asmita, dime que me regalarás en Navidad- insistía con voz afligida esperando que así el santo cediera, de nada le serviría hacer ojos de borrego a medio morir. Sapphira estaba sentada en posición de loto frente al rubio al igual que él que estaba en la misma posición. Él tenía tomadas ambas manos de ella dando una imagen bastante tierna. Al principio, Virgo sentía que perdería toda la concentración a la hora de meditar, pero no fue así. Incluso, sentía que su cosmos se hacía rápidamente más fuerte todo, gracias a ella.

-Espera, ten toda la paciencia que puedas…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-¡No empieces con tus frases budistas que no entiendo, por favor!- ordenó la peli negra sin cambiar su tono de voz. En esos días de relación, comenzó a conocer mucho mejor a Virgo y cayó en cuenta que era un hombre bastante complejo. A veces sentía que su cabeza explotaría con las confusas frases que a veces le decía y Asmita liberaba una risa sutil y tierna.

-Aun así, no pienso decirte- sentenció divertido besando el dorso de ambas manos de la joven.

Sapphira simplemente se desarmaba ante aquellos tiernos gestos del guardián de la sexta casa. Ya no se habían vuelto a besar apasionadamente como en un principio por el temor de Asmita de perder el auto control y la oji ambarina moría por otro beso así.

Siguieron discutiendo otro rato más hasta que llegó Agasha anunciando que ya se tenían que ir.

-No te me vas a escapar- amenazó Sapphira fingiendo molestia entrecerrando los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un rápido beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

-No me moveré de aquí, _copito_ \- dijo el rubio haciendo que el sonrojo de las mejillas de la joven se pusieran como tomate y Agasha se quedara impresionada por la actitud de Asmita.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a caminar y a la castaña se le ocurrió una grandiosa venganza.

-Sapphira ¿y… no le has dado un beso de lengüita al Sr. Asmita?- sonrío picarona levantando ambas cejas arriba y abajo rápidamente.

-¡AGASHAAAAAAAAAA!- liberó un potente rugido que seguramente se escuchó en todo el santuario. Salió corriendo con la cara colorada lo más rápido que pudo. No tenía por qué haberse enojado por semejante beso de hace dos días, pero estando en presencia de Asmita las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Agasha salió corriendo detrás de Sapphira riendo a carcajadas disfrutando de su dulce venganza, que admitió que se había pasado solo un poco, pero aun así lo disfrutaba y Asmita rio ante aquella ocurrencia. En su mente seguía pensando en aquel regalo de Navidad, aun le faltaban detalles, así que volvió a su meditación.

* * *

 **Asmita es tan... tan... emm... ¿Shaka? xD es un personaje demasiado complicado de manejar, por eso me quedó medio (bastante) fuera de lugar, además confieso que no investigué del todo a este personaje aunque si estoy informada por el manga y el gaiden que leí hace poco. Así que por favor no se me vayan a pasar de veeeerdeees** **mañana te sellas yo me consigo otra planta p** **ero que sea desertica, oh si, deserticaaaaaaaa... ya pues hahahha :c lo digo por esas personas que les encanta seguir esa línea recta de "perfección" y que con cualquier desacomodo ya están haciendo un huracán. Lo siento, quedé traumada xD, hasta dudaba en publicar esta cosa pero me dije "meh, es mi historia, quiero seguir traumando con mi imaginación loca y retorcida"**

 **No se porque demonios me empezó a generar un gusto por este personaje, hace tres días me levanté y de la nada me empezó a llamar la atención y la idea de este fic se estrelló en mi cabeza y no podía dejarlo sin escribir xD así que sí, desde hace tres días estuve escribiendo esto xD.**

 **A nuestro querido Asmita le va a dar un coma diabético si no se controla con tanto dulce xD (el gusto de los dulces lo leí de un fic de él, solo que no recuerdo el nombre de la historia ni de su creadora). Entiéndanlo, puede ser el caballero más poderoso o ser el rey del mundo pero sigue siendo un simple ser humano, también tiene necesidades (aunque las acaba de descubrir xD), sólo esperemos que de verdad aprenda a controlar sus impulsos o la pobre Sapphira lo pateará hasta morir, pero Asmita tiene un corazón muy grande, no se preocupen xD.**

 **Estoy seriamente pensando en hacer como una "segunda" parte de este one-shot también conformado por un capítulo pero sería emmm... ¿a parte? tendrá otro título y será clasificación "M" (creo que muchos comenzarán a tener una idea de porque... *cof cof*.. regalo... *cof cof*) así que plox no quiero insultos de "pero Asmita jamás..." ya sé, ya sé. Esto es Fanfiction nenes y nenas ¡FANFICTION! *respira hondo* bueno, creo que estoy dramatizando mucho xd.**

 **Hasta a mí me dio vergüenza la venganza de Agasha xD, por eso dicen "si así la llevas te aguantas"**

 **La frase que iba a decir Asmita era: "Espera, ten toda la paciencia que puedas. Recibe lo que te llegue y no anheles lo que está en tu camino, ya llegará". Es una frase de Buda que me gustó mucho. Me identifiqué porque yo soy muy impaciente xD.**

 **Creo que ya hice demasiado largo esto (8, bueno eso sería todo :D**

 **Nos leemos :3**


End file.
